


Annus Novus

by ladyofdecember



Series: You're The Fire And The Flood [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, Riley/Lucas mentioned, Romance, Smackle/Farkle mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While celebrating New Years Eve at the Matthews, Farkle and Lucas leave the party early and end up on the rooftop alone together. They ring in the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annus Novus

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Latin loosely meaning “New Year”. The story focus is mainly on Lucas and Farkle although the other characters do appear. They sort of go off and do their own thing here as you'll see. I seem to be on a roll of rewriting GMW episodes but I guess that is the reason fanfiction was created. So many fans of Star Trek realized they may never see their story ideas come to fruition so they began writing it themselves.

The night started off as normal as any other. Farkle was on his way to the Matthew's brownstone accompanied by his still fairly new friend Smackle. They walked side by side down the sidewalk in a somewhat robotic fashion, neither speaking but not finding the silence unwelcome or harsh. It was actually quite comforting so be able to just relax and not have to come up with things to say for once.

Rounding the final street corner, in the distance they could see the approaching building coming up. Each adorned in their matching red sweaters, the icy, cold temperatures and chill of the wind that whipped around them was easily fended off.

They walked up the steps to the front door and Farkle reached out to buzz the intercom button. A short moment later and Riley was buzzing them into the building.

Walking down the short hallway to the Matthew's door, Farkle couldn't help but wonder what kind of celebration Riley had set up. She'd invited all of them over for New Year's Eve. He knew she had been struggling lately due to her feelings for Lucas and Maya and Lucas' recent getting together. He felt bad for her and what was happening but at the same time really felt like the best thing to do would be to clear the air.

After all, who wants to constantly be living a lie?

Farkle tried to squash down the sudden intrusive thoughts attacking his psyche about the absurdity of his statement and the hypocrisy of judging Riley at wanting to cover up her feelings for someone. Smackle elbowed him in the ribs bringing him back to the present.

Riley had opened the door and was staring at him in confusion. He'd obviously zoned out and missed her greeting.

“Hey, Riley. Happy New Year.” he smiled and she returned the look inviting them both in.

“Hello, Riley. I am very appreciative to be here at your engagement.” Smackle said uncomfortably.

Riley smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I'm happy you could make it, Smackle.”

Smackle seemed to shy away from the touch but gave her a small smile in return.

Farkle glanced around the living room area which was still decorated in its' Christmas décor. He glanced back at Riley. “We're the first ones here?”

“Oh yes... well, you know, it's only 6:30pm.” Riley laughed.

Smackle looked confused and Farkle sighed. 

“Here... we can still hang out! I'll get the crackers and drinks.”

The brunette left to gather up party snacks as Farkle and Smackle sat down on the comfy couch.

Smackle turned to him then and asked, “What did she mean?”

“Oh... you know, it's early still. New Years Eve is like, later, at midnight. We're kinda early.”

“But isn't that what every good host wants? Prompt party guests?”

Farkle smiled at her oblivious tone. “It's fine, Smackle.”

Not too much later, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews had joined them bringing in even more grocery bags of snacks and drinks for the get together.

Riley and Smackle made conversation about shoes and clothes and the like. Farkle busied himself on his phone and absentmindedly wondered if Lucas and Maya would be pairing off together during the party.

It was true Farkle wanted Riley to admit her feelings to Lucas if only to stop causing so much drama and tension amongst the group. At the same time, he truly felt that Maya and Lucas being together was also causing the group to grow apart. It'd be best if there was no dating between any of them. At least that way there would be no hurt feelings from any party.

There was the sound of the intercom buzzing and Mr. Matthews walked over to answer. It turned out to be Lucas and Maya, arriving together to the party. Riley's face immediately lost its' look of joy and happiness and turned into something unreadable.

Farkle watched her as she stood and mumbled something to excuse herself to go upstairs. He sighed and offered the same to Smackle as he followed Riley upstairs.

…

Riley was sitting on the edge of her bed staring down at her folded hands that lay in her lap.

Farkle knocked quietly on the partially open bedroom door causing her to glance up at him, her eyes still seeming to be so far away. “May I come in?”

She nodded mutely and he ventured inside, making sure to shut the bedroom door behind him. 

Joining her on the bed, they sat like that for a moment or two in companionable silence. 

Finally, Farkle turned to her. “Look, Riley, I really think you oughta tell Lucas how you feel. And Maya as well for that matter.”

Riley shook her head. “You don't get it. Farkle, my feelings for Lucas don't matter. It's Maya's happiness that matters.”

“But it's hurting you.”

Meeting Farkle's strict gaze, she sighed and stood up from her place at the foot of the bed. “So I like Lucas. I... don't know really what that means. You can't tell them... either of them... until I figure all of this out.”

Farkle opened his mouth to protest but Riley was already making her way back down the stairs. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

...

Downstairs in the living room and seated on the couch were Maya and Lucas. They looked a little uncomfortable but that was probably because Mr. Matthews was in the kitchen pretending not to be spying on them by eating messily out of a bowl of popcorn. 

Riley walked over to the newly formed couple and smiled. “Hello.”

Maya glanced up at her awkward smile and matched it with a confused one of her own. “...hello... “

Lucas just nodded and gave a tight lipped smile.

Farkle glanced around for Smackle just as she was returning from down the hall with Mrs. Matthews. They were discussing law and various court cases as well as the practicality of science inside the court room and Farkle suddenly wondered why he had ever been concerned that Smackle would struggle with being in a social setting in the first place.

He walked over to the trio and joined in the awkward greetings.

“Hey... how about some refreshments, kids?” Mr. Matthews quickly walked over to the group and stepped between them to stand right in the middle.

Maya and Lucas stood from their seat and Smackle joined them as Mr. Matthews began pouring out cups of punch. He seemed to be just as nervous as Maya and Lucas.

They all stood in a semi circle holding their cups of punch and staring awkwardly at him.

“I'll go get the snacks.” he mumbled and retreated back towards the kitchen area.

Riley smiled, a new found confidence gracing her features. “Well, I for one would like to make a toast.” 

Hoisting her paper cup high in the air, she glanced at each of them. “To the new year! May it bring new possibilities.”

They each clinked their paper cups against the others and drank down the fruity flavored pink liquid. 

“Riles, this is gonna be a great night. Thank you for inviting us.” Maya smiled warmly.

Riley returned it just as warm as Lucas joined in too.

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed again and the five of them glanced back at the door puzzled.

Riley slowly made her way over to it and pressed down on the large white button. “Who is it?”

“It's... uh, Charlie. Charlie Gardner.”

The room seemed to buzz with nervous tension and everything stopped. Mrs. Matthews joined the party again as she stared at Riley in shock along with Mr. Matthews who was nervously eating popcorn again.

“Cheese souffle!” Maya happily chortled.

…

A little while later and Charlie was seated comfortably or uncomfortably rather in the middle of the couch sandwiched between Maya and Riley each.

“So... Charlie, is it?” Maya began but was cut off by Riley's glare behind Charlie's back.

“Charlie! What... what brings you here?” Riley asked nervously.

He smiled. “Oh, well actually I heard about the party from Zay. He said I might want to check it out. I... hope that's okay?”

“Oh, sure, that's fine. Good ol' Zay. He's... he's a talker.” Riley trailed off.

Charlie turned to face Riley completely. “I just wanted to see you actually. I had a really great time on our... not date... movie thing. I thought coming to your party I could, well, spend some more time with you.”

Maya raised her eyebrows recognizing that as her cue to exit. She made her way to the kitchen where a now fuming Mr. Matthews had abandoned his popcorn bowl and was just staring at his daughter and this boy who was sitting way too close.

The blonde grinned at the sight as she passed him. This party was great.

Lucas was standing off to the side near the window just watching the street down below in contemplative silence. Farkle returned from the upstairs bathroom and made his way over to him.

“Hey.” he greeted quietly, feeling the strange awkwardness that hung over the evening still looming.

Lucas' somber expression softened when he saw his friend and relaxed into an easy and carefree smile. “Hey Farkle. I see you brought Smackle, huh?”

He raised an eyebrow as if to imply something but Farkle shook his head at the ridiculous notion. “We came to the party together, yes but what you're implying is incorrect.”

“Oh really?” Lucas smirked. 

“Yes... really.” Farkle echoed shrugging.

Maya joined them then and Farkle tried not to let his disappointment show on his face.

“Whatcha boys talkin' bout?” she asked pleasantly.

Lucas smiled. “Farkle's date.”

Farkle rolled his eyes.

“Ohhh... I noticed you brought Smackle. Good for you, Farkle.”

“We're not together. What's the matter with you two? You think just because you're in a relationship everyone else wants to be too?”

Perhaps he'd gone too far. Perhaps he had sounded a little harsher than he'd meant to but such was his fate to be cursed with a tongue that got carried away sometimes.

Maya and Lucas' teasing looks disappeared to be replaced with the same nervousness they'd held earlier.

“We're not together... ” they insisted in unison which caused the two to glance at one another in bemusement.

“Well... you are dating, at least.” Farkle shrugged, trying to back peddle and play down his fervent outburst a moment before.

“I guess... “ Maya smiled nervously.

“You guess?” Lucas asked turning to her with knit eyebrows.

“Uh... yeah, I mean, we are.” she nodded.

“It sounds like you're not sure.”

“Come on, Lucas. Don't be ridiculous. Of course, we're dating.” 

Farkle watched the exchange for a moment before glancing back around the room. Riley and Charlie were still sitting very close to one another and chatting away. Mr. Matthews was being dragged away by Auggie and Mrs. Matthews down the hallway somewhere and Smackle was standing nearby the various snacks that were laid out on the counter in the kitchen.

Realizing that neither of them would notice or mind his absence, Farkle broke away from the duo and made his way towards Smackle who looked pretty bored. “Hey... nice party, huh?”

Smackle glanced up at his sudden appearance and gave him a huge smile. “Yes, it is... quite nice.”

Farkle tried to ignore the way she seemed to be twirling her hair, a habit she had recently picked up whenever the two of them were alone. He was fairly aware of her feelings for him but didn't want to hurt her feelings by letting her down in any way except gently. For now, it was okay to play along as long as things didn't get too far.

“Everyone seems to be partnering up. I'm sorry... I thought this would be more of a friend get together.”

Smackle smiled even bigger and stepped closer to him. “It's okay. I don't mind. I quite assumed it would be a couples party.”

“You did?” Farkle questioned with a look of puzzlement.

“Oh yes. After all, it is New Year's Eve. At midnight there is a kiss. Who's with who at midnight will determine how the New Year goes.”

Farkle didn't like the way the raven haired girl seemed to be leaning closer and closer towards him, smile getting even bigger and bigger.

He took a step back and smiled sheepishly. “Well... I suppose so. But, I guess that doesn't really apply to us, huh?”

Smackle looked crestfallen. “What do you mean?”

He'd done it. He'd firmly set up the boundaries between them as just friends, something he'd meant to do a while ago but hadn't had the heart.

He shrugged uncomfortably, well aware of their matching red sweaters text. Suddenly, embarrassed and wishing he had chosen to wear anything else. He helplessly glanced back at the other two groups in the apartment. 

Charlie and Riley were rising up and stepping outside to the front foyer shutting the door behind them. Maya and Lucas looked even more uncomfortable than they did earlier. Lucas met his gaze and quickly looked back towards the window and down to the street below.

Farkle faced the girl again with a somber look. “Smackle, you're my friend. You're amazing and funny. I really like hanging out with you.”

Smackle frowned.

“I'm not really... looking to get into any relationship right now. Do you know what I mean?”

“I do. I am disappointed. I thought you liked me. I guess I was wrong.”

She turned to move past him and towards the front door when he stopped her by grabbing her hand. “Smackle, I do like you, as a friend. Please don't be upset. I'm sorry, that there was miscommunication. That's probably my fault. I'm not good with... well, talking about things. Feelings, specifically.”

Smackle glanced down at the floor before meeting his steady gaze once more. “It's okay. I understand that more than anyone.”

Farkle smiled. “We're still friends, right?”

She met his smile with a wistful one of her own. “Yes. You are a great friend to me, Farkle.”

“Good. I don't want that to change.”

Smackle went to sit down on the couch and pour herself some more punch from the bowl that had been left on the coffee table. Farkle watched as Maya made her way out the front door of the apartment and Lucas made his way upstairs.

He felt his feet carry him in the same direction before his brain even registered what it was doing. Trudging up each step, keeping a slight distance between him and Lucas, Farkle let his mind roll over Maya's puzzling statements regarding their dating.

Were they not really together? Did she not have feelings for him as she had previously implied? What exactly was going on between them?

Farkle recalled his statements he'd made to Smackle about not wanting to be in a relationship. He felt a twinge of guilt at stating this to her as it wasn't exactly true. He did not like Smackle in that way and certainly did not want to date her. However, if he were to be asked out on a date by a certain other person, well then yes of course he'd say yes.

But that was never going to happen so for the moment, his statements to Smackle were completely truthful.

He'd trailed Lucas to Riley's bedroom which seemed odd seeing as Riley had apparently left the apartment. Once he entered her room however, he found he was alone. The left window pane was left open though as per usual, allowing the white lace curtains to blow gently in the chilly breeze. 

Farkle walked over to it and realized Lucas must have gone out onto the fire escape. Climbing out onto it, he glanced down at the street, wondering where he could have gone. A second later, it occurred to him that he'd maybe climbed up to the roof.

Making his way up the stairs, he peaked over the concrete edge of the rooftop to see Lucas indeed had ventured his way up there. He quietly continued his climb up and over to join him

Lucas was bathed in a glow of lights which Mrs. Matthews most likely had helped Riley in stringing up for the party. He was staring out at the vast amount of buildings that made up part of the New York City skyline and all the lights that seemed to twinkle from the lit buildings.

Farkle held his breath just taking in the sight. He wondered how long he could stand here without Lucas noticing just enjoying the moment. 

He wished that it had been him and Lucas having a moment discussing their relationship rather than him and Maya. He wished that in the midst of this “couples party” as Smackle had so eloquently put it that he had been a part of the inside joke instead of just an outsider loner. He wished that he didn't have to feel so left out of the group all the time.

Lucas glanced up and noticed his presence then and all he wanted to do was to turn and run back down the fire escape. But Lucas was smiling warmly at him, the look of melancholy that had plagued his face now gone.

“Hey Farkle.”

The brunette made his way over to his best friend hesitantly, joining him standing beside the ledge. They stared out at the city's skyline in quiet reflection before Lucas nudged him with his arm.

“Hey... sorry I was teasing you about Smackle. I know you're not dating.”

“It's alright. I feel really bad though.”

Lucas quirked an eyebrow. “What? Why?”

Farkle shrugged and bit his lip. “I feel like I led her on for a while. I mean, I know she liked me. I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I just never really made it clear that we were just friends.”

“Oh... “ Lucas trailed off and stuffed his hands deep in his jacket pockets. “I see... so she thinks you are together?”

“No... I mean she did but I... we talked earlier and we're just friends now.”

The older boy glanced at his friend thoughtfully until Farkle turned and met his gaze. “What happened with you and Maya?” he asked.

Shrugging and looking off into the distance, Lucas replied, “Much the same. We're just friends. I don't think there was ever anything concrete there between us. We just care about one another. Maybe that got confused somewhere along the way. I dunno.”

Farkle bit his lip again in contemplation and then began to shiver a bit from the cold.

Lucas spun around to face him and immediately asked. “Are you cold?”

Before Farkle could even think to answer Lucas was already placing his heavy, black peacoat around him.

“Oh... “ Farkle mumbled, a blush covering his cheeks.

“There.” Lucas also mumbled quietly.

They locked eyes at the sudden change in demeanor they both had and just looked at one another.

Then, Lucas stepped away towards the ledge again, letting his eyes glance down towards the street below. “You know, all this talk about midnight and who's with who really makes you think. I mean, the New Year is supposed to be symbolic of new opportunity and a sense of starting over.”

Farkle pulled his arms through each of the sleeves of the coat and stepped closer towards the edge to follow Lucas' gaze down. “I guess so.”

“Is there anything you want in the New Year, Farkle?”

The brunette let his mind roll over the question for a moment before answering. “I just want everyone to be happy. I want all the drama to stop. I want everyone to get what they want.”

“What do you want?” Lucas asked then and it was like the atmosphere around them changed again.

Farkle looked at his friend perplexed. Lucas' green eyes bore into his icy blue ones.

He tried to make his mouth work but found it impossible. His brain shouted at him to just come out and say it. What was the harm? It was New Years Eve. It was a time of new beginnings. Just say it. Say it. Say it!

Farkle blinked and tore his gaze away down towards his converse. Lucas seemed to be holding his gaze steadily centered on Farkle's face when Farkle glanced back up at him.

He opened his mouth finally ready to come clean. “Lucas, I really-”

“-I like you, Farkle.”

The two stood staring at one another, stunned that they were speaking in unison and confused and not sure what the other had been saying.

“What did you say?” they asked in unison again.

“No, you-?” they continued.

Lucas held up his hands to stop the charade from going on further. “Farkle... “ He sighed, not sure of how to continue.

Farkle stepped forward towards him, hands stuffed deep down in the pockets of Lucas' coat. “Midnight is almost here. I need to say something, Lucas.”

The cowboy nodded and waited patiently for his best friend to continue, confident that Farkle had missed his confession entirely.

“When I think about the New Year and how every New Year brings forward a sense of hope to everyone. It's a time when you can look forward to things you want to happen happening. It's a time to make plans for the future. When I think about all this, I realize one thing.” 

Farkle glanced up at the taller boy nervously. “You're my best friend, Lucas. I really, really like being around you. I... I like being your best friend but I... I need to tell you something. You're probably not going to like it.”

Lucas frowned as the wind began to pick up and a chill surrounded them. He barely noticed however as his eyes were glued to Farkle who was seemingly pouring his heart out to him.

He continued, “You asked me what I want for the new year. I want to be with you. I really like you, Lucas. And, I tried not to think about it too much because you liked Riley. But then, it seemed like you liked Maya instead. I still didn't want to think about it, didn't want to interfere. But now... I feel like I needed to say something.”

He let himself trail off, staring back down at the pavement beneath their feet when suddenly, Lucas stepped forward, gentle hand beneath his chin bring his face back up to meet his gaze.

Lucas leaned in and pressed his lips to Farkle's in a tender kiss.

When they broke away, each boy seemed to be blushing with rosy cheeks despite the cold air swirling around them.

Farkle's face lit up in joy as he smiled up at his best friend. “Lucas... “

Lucas chuckled. “Sorry... I guess it's not quite midnight yet.”

“It's okay. It's completely okay. That's fine, I mean, no problems here. Like, that's no problem at all.” Farkle began rambling a mile a minute in that cute way Lucas loved.

He stepped in closer to him again and tipped his head back up to kiss him again, this time with more passion. When he pulled away again he let his arms slide down to rest on either side of Farkle's shoulders and grip the material of the coat. Lucas rested his forehead against Farkle's and closed his eyes.

Farkle smiled closing his eyes as well, happy to be finally having his moment. Who knew the night would end like this? He couldn't imagine anything better topping this moment.

Opening his eyes again, Farkle stepped back then and looked at the thin material of the black collared shirt Lucas was wearing. He gasped. “You must be freezing! We should go back inside.” He moved to turn away and tug at Lucas' arm to lead him back to the fire escape before being stopped by the cowboy. 

He glanced back at him questioningly, his hand still clasped around Lucas' wrist. 

“No, I... I like it up here. I have a better idea.” Lucas smiled and pulled Farkle close to him in a warm embrace. Farkle blushed as his arms tightened around him in return. 

They stood embracing one another quietly for a moment before Farkle spoke up. “Happy New Year, Lucas.”

“Happy New Year, Farkle.” Lucas happily mumbled into his hair, not even minding the sticky product that held it together.


End file.
